1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a contact member, an image carrier, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a contact member fitted in a cylindrical body that is substantially cylindrical and configurates an image carrier, and supported by the cylindrical body while being in contact with an inner peripheral surface of the cylindrical body at contact portions provided in three areas in a circumferential direction of the cylindrical body. All angles formed by two of straight lines passing through the contact portions and an axial center of the cylindrical body are more than about 90 degrees in a state in which the contact member is supported within the cylindrical body, when viewed from an axial direction of the cylindrical body.